Un anniversaire hors du commun
by momo974
Summary: Je vais lui offrir un cadeau exceptionnel! Jamais il ne devinerait...Oh mon cœur, tu vas en prendre plein les yeux!". HPDM. one-shot.


**Auteur:** Moi, momo974

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Mme Rowling. Mais c'est mon scénario qui est présenté ici. Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire cela.

Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs !

J'ai tout d'abord posté ce one-shot sur Manyfics pour un concours.

**Couple : HPDM. **

**Bonne lecture!! **

Surtout, pardon pour les fautes! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me corriger.

**Un anniversaire hors du commun**

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 31 Juillet. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Aujourd'hui, je vais faire un tabac. Aujourd'hui, je vais lui offrir un cadeau exceptionnel. Aujourd'hui, je vais m'éclater. Aujourd'hui…

-**JE SUIS A LA BOURRE !!!!!**

Arg ! Comme par hasard, il faut que mon associé choisisse CE jour-là pour me faire faux bon. Il faut que tout le monde décide de sortir CE jour-là.

J'ai décampé en courant de mon bureau il y a dix minutes. Pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi, il faut que je traverse un immense centre commercial. Généralement, il est vide en milieu d'après-midi. Et généralement, en dix minutes je suis à la maison. Mais là…

-**Poussez-vous !!!Poussez-vous !!!MAIS POUSSEZ-VOUS J'VOUS DIS !!!! DEGAGEZ LE PASSAGE !!!!**

Mais que Merlin m'explique POURQUOI tous ces MOLDUS ont décidé de faire les boutiques tous ensembles, le même jour, à la même heure. Ils se sont tous ligués contre moi c'est ça ?! Ils ne m'aiment pas pour me faire un coup pareil c'est sûr ! Mais qu'ils se rassurent, il en est de même de ma part. Je m'arrête en plein milieu d'un couloir bondé de monde. Je suis au deuxième étage du centre commercial. En réalité, je me suis fais entrainé contre mon gré par la foule sur l'escalator. Impossible de résister contre ce flot humain. Une fois sur l'escalier qui bouge tout seul, allez faire comprendre à ces moldus qu'il faut absolument inverser le sens de marche de cet escalier parce que toi, tu as besoin de rester en bas. Et puis pas moyen de descendre en route !!! Obligation de monter jusqu'en haut pour pouvoir redescendre avec un autre escalator qui se situe tout au bout là-bas…

Je tente de me faufiler dans la foule. Pas moyen d'en réchapper. Sur ma droite, la rambarde qui donne sur l'étage du bas. Non, j'veux pas sauter. Sur ma gauche, un petit café bondé de moldu. Qu'est ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça celui-là…

-**QUOI ???!!POURQUOI TU ME REGARDES COMME CA, LE MOLDU ???**

Ben quoi….C'est vrai quoi !! Il me regarde avec des gros yeux.

-**Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Tu ne m'aimes pas c'est ça !? C'est pour ça que tu me regardes hein ? C'est toi qui ne veux pas changer le sens de marche de l'escalator HEIN !!! Ben tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'en annoncer une bonne : MOI AUSSI JE TE DETESTE !!!!JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOIR TA TÊTE DE SCROUTT FRIT CEST CLAIR ?!!! ADIEU !!!**

Ou « comment-rompre-en-3-secondes-avec-une-personne-avec-laquelle-on-n'est-jamais-sorti » façon Draco Lucius Malfoy. Et je reprends mon chemin pour rejoindre l'escalator qui me ramènera en bas. Bon hum…Oui je sais, le pauvre moldu assis à sa petite table, sa tasse de café à la main ne méritait pas que je passe mes nerfs sur lui. Mais j'en avais besoin ! Si je ne le faisais pas, j'aurais détruit à coup sûr le centre commercial. Il n'a rien compris à ce que je lui ai raconté de toute manière. Bah, il m'oubliera bien vite le pauvre.

Je continue péniblement mon chemin (non mais parce qu'en plus, ils vont tous en sens contraire du mien !! C'est fait exprès j'vous dis !!) pour reprendre (enfin !) l'escalator. Je m'installe sur la première marche en soupirant de soulagement. Je cligne des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre…

-**MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !!!! IL NE MARCHE PAAAAAAAS !!!**

NON ! Ce n'est pas moi qui sautille sur la première marche de cet escalier en panne…J'vous assure ! N'empêche que ça m'énerve…

-**..OUI !!!!!**

Croyez-le ou non…Ben il ne m'a pas obéi. Je ne dois pas paniquer, je ne dois pas paniquer, je ne dois pas paniquer, je ne dois pas paniquer, je ne dois…

-**MAMAAAAAAAAN ! Il ne marche pas il ne marche pas il ne marche pas ilnemarchepasilnemarchepasilnemarchepasilne…**

-**Monsieur ?**

-**ilnemarchepasilnemarchepas…comment je vais faire pour descendre commentjevaisfairecommentjevais…**

-**Monsieur ?!**

On m'appelle ?

-**Oui ?**

C'est une moldue. Elle a un mioche avec elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut ? Elle ne voit pas que je suis complètement perdu ?!

-**Même si l'escalator ne marche pas, vous pouvez le descendre quand même…Vous savez, comme dans un escalier normal…**

….

-**…**

-**…Monsieur ? Vous… ?**

-**MAIS JE LE SAVAIS ! NON MAIS VOUS ME PRENEZ POUR QUI !!!! J'ALLAIS LE FAIRE ! NON MAIS JE RÊVE ?!!Elle croyait que je ne savais pas…MAIS SI JE SAIS !! JE NE SUIS PAS UN DEMEURE MOI MADAME !! NON NON !**

Et je descends en courant l'escalator en panne. Je me retrouve en bas. Puis dehors. Ouf ! Sans demander mon reste, je file jusque chez moi. Je sais qu'il m'y attend. Et je suis en retard…

---------

Je referme la porte derrière moi. Enfin !! Arrivé !! J'ai envie de pleurer…

-**Bouhouhouhou…**

-**Chéri ?**

NON ! Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit pleurer ! Rions plutôt…

-**Ahahahaha.**

-**Draco. Tu es sûr que ça va ?**

-**Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas Harry.**

Il me regarde bizarrement. Désolé chéri, je dois avoir une tête à faire peur…Mais passons aux choses sérieuses. Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire de Serpentard. Il me regarde suspicieusement maintenant. Héhéhé…Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend mon amour…

-**Joyeux anniversaire Harry !!**

Et hop ! Je lui saute dessus. Alors là, il hallucine. Il me pose une main sur le front.

-**Draco ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?**

Oh bon ça va ! Pour un fois que je joue aux Poufsouffles pour lui !! Et c'est comme ça qu'il me remercie ? Ah ben j'en ferais d'autre des efforts…Il rit. Et crotte de bique, j'ai pensé tout haut.

-**Alors tu fais tout ça pour moi ? Dans ce cas, si tu veux jouer aux Poufsouffles, pourquoi pas dans le lit, hmm ?**

Ooooh !! ! C'est qu'il est alléchant mon lionceau !! Mais je dois résister à la tentation. J'ai quelque chose de bien meilleur pour lui…

-**Calme tes ardeurs mon cœur. Aujourd'hui, j'ai un tout autre programme.**

-**Ah bon ?**

Il est tout étonné. Comme si je ne lui avais jamais rien offert les précédentes fois ! Quand même…Je passe outre son air surpris.

-**Mon cœur, prépare quelques affaires, on s'en va !**

-**QÛWAAA !!!?**

Bon. Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus…Je me masse la tempe d'agacement.

-**Ecoute Potter, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Et ce cadeau, il n'est pas là, au manoir. Il est ailleurs. Alors tu te bouges !**

-**Ecoute Malfoy, j'ai un truc à te dire. Rappelle-moi mon âge.**

Il me prend pour un con ou quoi ?!

-**Vingt-sept ans.**

-**Bien. Rappelle-moi depuis quand toi et moi on est ensemble ?**

Décidemment, il me prend vraiment pour un con.

-**Ca fait sept ans. Tu vas continuer encore longtemps avec tes questions débiles ?**

-**Et rappelle-moi ce que tu fais depuis sept ans à chacun de mes anniversaires ?**

Pffff, trop facile !

-**Je te laisse choisir entièrement le programme de la journée !!**

Il me regarde, satisfait. Ah. Ben mince…Je réagis au quart de tours.

-**Et bien pas cette fois-ci !!**

Oh que non, je ne le laisserais pas me marcher sur les pieds ! Finalement, je le vois bouder un peu ; je sais que j'ai eu raison de lui. Il veut son cadeau alors il va faire tout ce que je lui dis. Héhé…

-**Allez, il faut que tu t'habilles Harry. Met un jean, un tee-shirt et un pull-over. Des baskets pour les chaussures.**

Il hausse les sourcils d'étonnement mais capitule et monte dans notre chambre. Je monte à mon tour. Il faut que je change de vêtements, je ne préfère pas garder mon costume d'affaire pour la suite des événements. Donc jean, tee-shirt, pull et basket sont de mises. Je me jauge dans le miroir : même avec un accoutrement aussi banal je suis…

-**Oui Draco, on sait que tu es parfait !**

…On ne peut pas dire qu'il ne me connaît pas hein…Oui bon, hum. Il me fait peur…J'avoue qu'il fait fort là. Il faudra que je fasse attention à ce qu'il ne lise pas dans mes pensées, je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise.

Une fois habillés, nous prenons chacun nos baguettes magiques et nous partons pour l'aire de transplanage. C'est notre chauffeur particulier qui nous y conduit. Et Harry me soûle avec ses questions…Mais tais-toi nom d'une gargouille !!!

-**Non Harry ! Tu ne sauras rien du tout !!**

Il doit, n'empêche, se poser tout un tas de questions. Je sais qu'il est anxieux, pressé et curieux à la fois. Mais il attendra.

Enfin l'aire de transplanage. Je cherche du regard l'homme qui doit nous conduire à la « surprise ». Ah le voila ! Oh mazette…Il est géant ! Bon hem…

-**Mr Malfoy ? Mr Potter ?**

-**Mr Malfoy-Potter.**

Ah. Harry et moi avons parlé en même temps. Il nous faut toujours reprendre les gens. Cela fait quand même deux ans que lui et moi sommes mariés.

-**Suivez-moi je vous prie.**

Mais oui mais oui on te suit ! Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, on ne va pas te lâcher de sitôt. Nous entrons dans l'aire de transplanage qui nous est réservée et en trois secondes, c'est parti !

Rouge ! Vert ! Orange ! Bleu ! Magenta ! Jaune ! Noir !

Je m'amuse toujours à énumérer les couleurs que je vois défiler durant un transplanage…

Nous atterrissons lourdement. Ouf ! Qu'il fait chaud ! Mon mari me lance un regard torve. Je sais à quoi il pense…

-**Non mais t'es fou Draco ?! Tu m'emmènes dans un pays somme toute au climat…tropical ou équatorial bref ! dans un pays chaud, et tu me demandes d'apporter un pull ?!**

Je savais à quoi il pensait ! T'inquiète mon Ryry d'amour, tu vas vite comprendre.

-**Par ici s'il-vous-plait.**

Nous suivons l'armoire à glace qui nous sert de guide. Je prends le temps de regarder autour de moi. On se trouve au milieu de nulle part. Il fait lourd et chaud. Je distingue au loin une forêt dense. Derrière nous, ce que je qualifierais de désert. Harry s'est agrippé à mon bras. Je crois qu'il n'est pas très confiant. Mais il ne dit rien. Qu'il est courageux mon chéri !!

-**Dracoooo. Mais on est où à la fin !**

Pas si courageux que ça au final. Remarque, je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il a parfois un côté typiquement Serpentard.

-**Tu verras. **

Ma réponse, bien évidemment, ne lui plait pas. L'accompagnateur s'arrête.

-**Restez derrière moi.**

Puis il commence à faire de grand geste avec ses mains et sa baguette. Et il baragouine des formules dans une drôle de langue. Ce manège dure cinq bonne minutes (durant lesquelles, Harry et moi suivons inlassablement de la tête les moulinets de l'homme). Soudain, un voile semble se lever et apparaît devant nous…

-**Nom d'un trou de cul de gargouille constipée !**

Rhâââ ! Ce qu'il peut être vulgaire lorsqu'il est surpris.

-**Draco…Draco…C'est…C'est…C'est…**

Oui ?...OUI ?...OUI !!!!!C'est… ?!!!

-**C'est…C'est quoi ?!**

…QUOI ?!

-**Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est !?**

-**Euh…OK. Je ne te dirais pas que je ne sais pas ce que c'est…Mais tu sais, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que c'est…**

-**Harry ! C'est la base de la WASA !!!**

-**La quoi ?**

-**La WASA(1) ! La « **_**Witch Administration of Aeronautic and Space**_** » !!!**

M'enfin !!! Qu'il peut être inculte parfois…

-**C'est une base de lancement !!! Tu sais, là où on envoie des engins dans l'espace !**

Il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Oh que je suis heureux !

-**Mais ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?!**

Je lui souris.

-**Tu vas voir mon amour, tu vas voir…**

----------

Nous avons visité la base de la WASA de long en large. Sa taille est tout simplement impressionnante ! Harry n'était pas au courant qu'il existait une entité sorcière représentant la conquête spatiale en général. Il m'apprit qu'il existait la NASA(2) chez les moldus. Nous avons comparé les avancées sorcières et moldues. Y a pas à dire, on est vraiment en avance sur eux ! Quand je pense que la communauté sorcière a exploré l'espace depuis déjà deux cents ans…Les moldus à côté, c'est peanuts ! Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les sorciers ont depuis longtemps trouvés le moyen de défier l'espace-temps et d'atteindre la vitesse de la lumière. Mais pour des raisons diverses et variées, les sorciers ont décidé de laisser à l'espace sa part de mystère. J'ai dû expliquer cela à mon chéri pour lui expliquer que la piste de la vie extra-terrestre avait été délibérément abandonnée même si l'on savait qu'elle existait.

Enfin bon, que du blablatage si vous voulez mon avis. La matinée s'est bien déroulée. Il est midi et j'entends le ventre d'Harry faire de drôles de bruits…

-**Bon et bien ! Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?!**

Ventre sur patte…

-**On ne mange pas !**

-**J'ai faim Drake, il faut que je mange !**

-**Il ne vaut mieux pas pour la suite des événements**.

Ahah ! J'ai réussis à réveiller sa curiosité !! Oh mon amour, accroche-toi, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend…

Notre guide nous emmène dans un laboratoire où un sorcier nous attend.

-**Harry Malfoy-Potter c'est bien cela ?**

-**Euh…Oui ?**

-**Veuillez venir pas là.**

Mon mari me lance un regard inquiet. Mais il suit le sorcier dans une deuxième pièce. Le guide est partit et un autre sorcier laborantin vient vers moi.

Nous discutons quelques instants des événements à suivre quand tout à coup…

-**BWAAAAAAAHAHAHOUHOUHOU !!!**

Je me précipite dans la salle où le premier sorcier à tiré Harry.

-**Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Harry ?!**

-**Bouhouhou Draco ! Il veut se débarrasser de moi en m'envoyant dans l'espace !**

Je me frappe le front de dépit. Il est…désespérant. Mais c'est parce qu'il a peur. Alors autant essayer de le rassurer.

-**Ne t'affole pas, cela n'arrivera pas. Calme-toi et fais tout ce qu'il te dit de faire d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste à côté.**

Je lui fais un clin d'œil rassurant et retourne dialoguer avec le dénommé « John ». A peine quelques minutes plus tard c'est un tout autre son qui sort de la salle d'à côté.

-**MWOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!**

Il n'y a que lui pour passer des larmes au rire en quelques minutes. Je retourne voir ce qui se passe. Je souris devant la scène : Harry vole. Il est dedans une sorte de bulle. De l'air sort du sol et le soulève le faisant littéralement planer. Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, je le regarde s'amuser à faire des pirouettes dans les airs, devenant de plus en plus à l'aise. Enfin, il redescend au sol, tout essoufflé.

-**Draco c'est extra !! Tu veux essayer ?!**

-**Non mon cœur, ça ira. **

Il n'insiste pas. Et moi non plus. C'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, c'est juste que je l'ai déjà fais. Harry croit que c'est un jeu. Le pauvre, s'il savait…

Les deux scientifiques sorciers nous emmènent dans une autre pièce encore où une autre surprise attend mon mari. C'est une sorte de « manège »…Que j'ai très gentiment rebaptisé « le manège-du-vomi-avec-Mr-Horreur ». Non parce que vraiment…D'une le manège est à vomir et de deux…Le mec qui s'en occupe est à vomir aussi…

Harry monte dans une espèce de sphère. Il est solidement harnaché au siège. Je regarde tous les gestes de, j'ai nommé, Mr Horreur (Non mais sérieusement, il est moche ce type !! Il m'a foutu la frousse la première fois que je l'ai rencontré ! J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque…Enfin, ça c'était avant de vomir dans le manège…). C'est lui qui s'occupe de cette partie des expériences…C'est-à-dire, faire vomir les gens, leur faire peur. Plus sérieusement, c'est lui qui manipule la sphère. Il s'éloigne d'Harry qui, lui, me regarde l'air de dire « Draco-je-vais-mourir-pitié-sors-moi-de-là-où-tu-n'auras-plus-de-mari-pour-te-faire-des-cochonneires-et-de-toute-façon-c'est-mon-annif-alors-tu-dois-faire-tout-ce-que-je-te-dis ! ». Oui. Bon. Il se passe beaucoup de choses dans ses yeux…Mieux vaut regarder ailleurs…Tiens OH !!!!La jolie toile d'araignéeeee…Mais j'aime pas les araignées !!!!!ARG !!!Y a une toile d'araignée !!! Vite, il faut l'anéantir, la trucider, la massacrer, la tuer, la….

-**AAAAAAAAAAAA …AAAAAAAA…AAAAAAAA…AAAAAAAA…AAAAAAAA…**

Que… ?

**-…AAAAAAAA…**

Ah bah tiens ! Je tente de vois Harry dans la sphère mais…impossible. Elle tourne beaucoup trop vite. Oh le pauvre…La sphère tourne a une vitesse phénoménale ! Au bout de dix minutes, Mr Horreur la ralentie avec sa baguette jusqu'à la stopper. Je peux voir Harry….Il n'a pas l'air en forme si vous voulez mon avis. Il descend en titubant et s'approche de moi. Houlà ! Rien qu'à sa tête je sais qu'il a…

-**J'envie d'vomir…**

…Oui c'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais j'avais prévu vous voyez !!Heureusement qu'il n'a pas mangé avant…Je lui tends un sceau que je viens de faire apparaître par magie et ni une ni deux…

Beuârk ! Dégoutant ! Ah ben non ! Moi je ne l'embrasse plus mon chéri !

Sans attendre nous continuons notre chemin. Nous faisons un saut aux toilettes pour qu'Harry se rince la bouche. John lui donne des bonbons pour lui enlever toute mauvaise sensation. Et, bonbon sorcier oblige, en trois minutes il retrouve une bonne contenance et il ne sent plus le vomi ! Pendant plus de deux heures, Harry a essayé des dizaines de différents…« manèges » dirons-nous. Au final, i est maintenant persuadé que son cadeau d'anniversaire c'est ça ; La visite de la WASA et les manèges…Mais il me prend pour qui ! Franchement. Comme si mon cadeau c'était de le faire vomir cinq fois dans la même journée… « Ça », ce n'est que la préparation à son cadeau…

Nous sortons pour la dernière fois d'une pièce. C'était le dernier manège. Mais ça, il ne le sait pas !

-**Allez Vas-y dis-moi ! C'est quoi le prochain manège ?**

-**Non. Je ne te dirais rien.**

Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire qu'il n'y a plus de manège ! Et qu'au prochain arrêt, c'est de ma surprise qu'il s'agit…

John nous emmène dans un long couloir blanc. Un couloir long. Mais long le couloir hein ! Long comme ça …………………………

…………..

……. ………..

……………..  
………… . . . . . . . . . . . .

Très, très, TRES long quoi. Et au bout du couloir, une porte. Une drôle de porte d'ailleurs. Toute petite. On y entre. AAAAh ! Nous-y-voilà !!!!!!!

Devant nous, deux sièges au milieu de la salle. Drôle de salle aussi tiens. Très petite, elle est circulaire. Aux parois, il y a diverse choses accrochées : des tubes, des prises pour les mains, il y a même des hublots. Au « plafond », il y a aussi des hublots. Ma surprise héhéhéhé…

-**Draco ! Regarde ! Non mais t'as vu ça ? Les sièges sont mis à la verticale !**

Oh mais c'est qu'il est observateur mon loup !! Voyons voir s'il fera le rapprochement…

-**Tu penses que ça sert à quoi dis ?**

…Il ne fait pas de rapprochement. Aidons-le un peu.

-**Regarde Harry. Si tu t'assoies comme ça, à quoi tu penses ?**

J'ai l'air bête assis ainsi. Si je regarde devant moi, je vois le ciel. Un ciel assez sombre d'ailleurs. Quelle heure est-il ?

-**Oh ! On se croirait dans le cockpit d'un avion ! Blablabla…blablabla…**

Avion ? Avion ! Mais de quoi il me parle lui ?! C'est quoi un « av-… ». Oups. Autant pour moi. Un « avion »…C'est moldu ces machins truc là. Y a pas idée de me faire vivre près des moldus aussi ! Ils vous inventent des Trucs, je ne vous dis pas ! Un « avion » non mais franchement. C'est comme la « cafetière ». La première fois que l'on m'a sorti ce mot, j'ai un peu bugé. Nous les sorciers, on a des millénaires d'avances sur les moldus. Ils en sont encore au paléolithique inférieur si vous voulez mon avis. Ils vont mettre encore des millions d'années avant de découvrir le transplanage et la magie et se rendre compte que les avions et les cafetières, ça ne vaut pas un clou…

-**Blablabla !…Hein Draco ?**

…Gné ?

-**Pardon, tu disais mon amour ?**

-**Tu ne m'écoutais pas !**

-**Mais si, mais si…**

Mais non, tu vois bien que je ne t'écoutais pas, banane…

-**Je disais qu'on se croirait dans le cockpit d'un avion. Mais que cet avion serait à la verticale !!**

Il est sur la bonne piste. Vas-y, tu brûles…

-**Et c'est marrant !**

Ah. Cool. C'est que t'as encore rien vu alors.

-**Je me demande bien ce que nous réserve ce manège.**

…Il me fait pitié. Il croit que c'est encore un manège, je compatis pour lui. Parce qu'il ne sait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas ce qui l'attend…

John s'approche de nous.

-**Il est temps maintenant d'enfiler vos pulls**.

Nous les avions attachés autours de nos tailles parce qu'il faisait vraiment trop chaud pour les mettre. Harry est (encore une fois…) surpris. Il enfile le sien, j'enfile le mien. Puis John nous tend deux combinaisons blanches légères et agréables à mettre.

-**Alors toi aussi tu vas faire ce manège ?**

Oui effectivement, pour cette fois je vais faire le « manège » avec lui.

Sur l'ordre de John, nous nous asseyons dans les deux sièges, le dos parallèle au sol. En fait, nous sommes comme allongé au sol les cuisses repliées vers nous et les mollets parallèles au plancher. Cela aurait pu constituer un très bon exercice pour se muscler les cuisses si ce n'est que la chaise nous soutienne les jambes.

On attache solidement nos ceintures. Je sens Harry inquiet. C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'on lui a passé le ceinturon de sécurité, c'était pour un « manège à vomi » alors bon…Je le comprends. Y a de quoi avoir un peu d'appréhension : vais-je encore vomir ou pas, _That is the question_. Mais j'espère pour mon propre bien que ce ne sera pas le cas !

WOW !! Tiens, les sièges ont avancé. Ils se sont détachés du sol et sont montés vers le haut. Ce qui fait que nous sommes…

-**Hey Drake ! T'as vu on est assis sur le mur ! **

Je n'aurais pas mieux dit. Nous sommes à un mètre cinquante de ce qu'Harry pense être un plancher, perpendiculaire à celui-ci. Bon. Soit. Si ça leur fait plaisir de nous accrocher là…La porte se ferme. Silence total. Lourd. D'attente.

… . . . .Mamaaan. . . .

-**MWOUAHAHAHAHA !!!!**

-**Drake ??!!!! Ca ne va pas ?!! Chéri ?**

…Quand je suis nerveux je ris. Soudainement, toute la pièce circulaire se met à trembler. Ca y est ! Le moment approche…

-**Draco ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!**

-**Héhéhé…**

-**Draco !!**

-**Héhé !**

-**Drake !!**

-**Hé…**

Et là ! On est littéralement plaqué sur nos sièges et dans un grand « MWOUHAHAHAHAHAHA » sadique, nous nous envolons à la vitesse de la lumière…

Alors que l'on est complètement scotché sur nos fauteuils, tout s'arrête brusquement.

Ca a été rapide dit donc. En 3 secondes…Pas mal.

-**DRACO !!! ON EST OÙ !!!**

Mais ne t'affole pas mon amour ! C'est ta surprise après tout…

-**Surpriiiiiise !**

La pièce, qui s'est envolée avec nous (quand même), devient toute transparente. Autour de nous…

-**OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU !!!!!**

-**Joyeux anniversaire dans l'espace Harry !!!!**

…Les étoiles. Et en dessous de nous, loin là-bas, la Terre et la Lune. Notre voyage ne comprend pas d'escale. Après tout, le voyage coûte déjà assez cher comme ça.

-**On est…Dans l'espace ??!**

-**Oui mon amour ! Nous avons déjà dépassé la Lune. On va se balader pendant six dans l'espace !! Heureux ??!!**

-**Oh mon dieu c'est…c'est…**

Il ne trouve plus ses mots.

-**Diantre !**

Ben ! Vas-y qu'il nous sorte ses expressions moyenâgeuses ! Et pourquoi pas « Sacrebleu » « Que nenni » ou « Fichtre» tant qu'il y est !!

-**Que c'est beau…**

C'est vrai que c'est beau. Loin des lumières de la Terre, toutes les étoiles sont visibles. La Lune est si proche de nous que c'en est affolant. Le pire, c'est qu'on dirait que rien ne nous sépare de ce vide immense. Toutes les parois sont transparentes autour de nous. Mieux vaut ne pas avoir le vertige…

Notre entourage est vraiment impressionnant. Mais le meilleur reste à venir…

-**Drac…Draco ? Draco ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches nom d'une gargouille !**

AAAh ben voila ! Il me revient aux expressions courantes sorcières…Fiou, qu'il est compliqué de le suivre…Je suis toujours impressionné par le nombre de jurons qu'il a à sa disposition. Mais passons. Je ne lui réponds pas et continue ce que j'étais en train de faire c'est-à-dire détacher ma ceinture !!!

-**Arrête, on a sûrement pas le droit !**

Rhôôô…Je rêve ou c'est lui qui me dit d'obéir au règlement ? C'est Ste-Mangouste qui se fout de Poudlard là ! Et puis en plus, on a le droit de se détacher…

-**Harry, c'est autorisé tu sais. A quoi serviraient tous les exercices que tu as fais aussi non ?**

-**Tous les ex….**

-**Les « exercices » Harry…Les manèges si tu préfères. Ce n'était qu'un entrainement à la vitesse, au vide et la force de la gravité…Ou de la non-gravité !**

Je lâche mon siège et me laisse aller. Je flotte !! JE FLOTTE !!!! JE VOLE !!!!Sans balai !!! Je suis le plus fort…

-**I CAN'T BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYYY !!!**

Mon chéri a les yeux qui lui sortent par les trous de nez. Il est vraiment choqué le pauvre. Trop de choses en trop peu de temps.

-**Allez viens Harry ! Viens !!**

Doucement, il détache sa ceinture et me rejoint. Nous entamons alors un ballet aérien en riant et en nous embrassant.

Pendant les deux premières heures, nous ne faisons que cela : voler. Voler dans la pièce, voler dans l'espace.

Au final, on se retrouve, flottant, tout essoufflé. Et maintenant, je vous le demande, comment fait-on pour revenir s'asseoir ? Non parce que, je suis fatigué de bouger et les sièges sont loin quand même. Je tente de me rappeler mon briefing d'il y a un mois sur tout le fonctionnement de la navette SGS 220 (Alias la navette « Sorcerers Go in Space !! » Numéro 220). Ah oui, je me rappelle !! Je crois qu'il faut dire un mot pour retourner au sol…Mais quel mot ?

-**Sol ! Terre ! Toucher ! Plancher ! Gravitation !**

-**Draco ?**

-**Ah non ce n'est pas gravitation c'est « Gravité ». AAAAAAAAH !**

_**BONG !!!**_

Aïe !

-**Mais AÏEUH !!**

OK. Le mot c'était « gravité ». J'aurais quand même dû me rapprocher du sol avant de le dire, cela m'aurait évité de faire une chute d'un mètre.

-**Héhéhé…**

…Qui c'est qui rit ? Harry ?

Parce qu'il se fout de ma tête en plus ! Lui il a juste eu de la chance, il s'était considérablement rapproché des sièges et avait même presque réussit à se rasseoir. Veinard !

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooaaaaaaaouuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Waouh ! Mais c'est qu'il a vraiment faim mon chéri ! Il fixe bêtement son ventre qui grogne méchamment. On l'entend à des kilomètres. Même les martiens doivent savoir qu'il a faim. Quand aux Terriens…Peut-être viennent-ils de subir le séisme du siècle. Maintenant, il leur reste à trouver l'origine du tremblement et son épicentre. Ils ne sont pas prêts de le découvrir !

Je me relève difficilement et me dirige à tâtons vers les parois de la navette. Quand j'en trouve une, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire (« navette ») pour qu'elle se matérialise devant nous. Une fois visible, je retrouve, accroché au mur, des échantillons. Dans ces échantillons, de la nourriture. Je sors ma baguette et en deux temps trois mouvements, une table se dresse devant nous, remplie de mets divers et variés. Le mur redisparaît.

On s'attable et on s'attaque sans attendre à la nourriture. C'n'est pas que mais moi aussi j'ai faim !

Le repas est sublime, la vue est tellement belle ! Nous avons fait un grand détour au-delà de la Lune. Petit à petit, on se rapproche de la Terre pour faire un tour complet de celle-ci. Je commente tout ce que je vois : les constellations de ce côté, la Lune pas si loin de nous, la Terre là avec en vue la Chine et l'Océan Pacifique. Il doit faire nuit à Londres. Par ici Mars, Jupiter et les autres. De l'autre côté, Vénus puis le Soleil.

Nous ne recommençons pas directement nos pirouettes dans les airs : Je préfère que ce que je viens de manger reste là où je l'ai mis.

-**Draco ?**

-**Mmmh ?**

-**C'est magnifique…**

-**Oui, c'est magnifique.**

-**Tu sais que je t'aime ?**

Je souris. Moi aussi mon cœur.

-**Oui je le sais mon lionceau.**

-**C'est le plus cadeau d'anniversaire que je n'ai jamais eu.**

Je sens qu'il est ému. Nous sommes allongé sur des transats, se dorant la pilule sous les rayons lunaires. Je me retourne vers lui. Il pleure. Et ça me serre le cœur. Je sais qu'il est heureux. Il se lève et se rapproche de moi pour s'asseoir sur mes cuisses. Je le serre tout contre moi…Il est à moi…Je l'aime.

Mon sourire sadique refait surface alors que je me rappelle que la surprise n'est pas encore terminée. Allez chéri, lâche-moi un peu que j'aille chercher ce dont j'ai besoin pour la suite…Mais ! Il ne me lâche pas le couillon ! J'ai dis…

-**Harry lâche moi !**

-**Non !**

-**Harry, la surprise n'est pas encore terminée !**

Il me regarde…Il me regarde…d'un air…d'ornithorynque. Enfin voyez quoi. Non ? Comprenez, son regard est…Indéchiffrable. Etonnement, surprise, désarroi, choc…Pfff que sais-je ! En tout cas, sa mâchoire vient de s'écraser lamentablement au sol. J'espère qu'il ne va perdre tous ses attributs comme ça, je vais en avoir besoin.

Je me lève parce qu'il m'a lâché et retourne chercher un autre échantillon. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire « L'échantillon ». C'est une petite fiole qui contient une potion jaune clair. Mon cœur bat fort ! Très fort ! Je me sens bête tout d'un coup. Mais quelle mouche m'a piqué pour avoir osé tout ça…Tant pis, je me lance.

Je m'approche lentement de lui et lui tend le récipient. Je sais qu'il ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit.

Il l'examine et me questionne du regard. C'est à mon tour de parler…

-**Hum. Harry tu sais…Tu comptes énormément pour moi. Je t'aime. **

Il est très attentif à tout ce que je lui dis. Et ma voix est rauque.

-**Je t'aime plus que tout ! Et il y a un moment dans la vie d'un couple où…où…Hum. Où l'on a besoin de prouver concrètement cet amour.**

Il me fixe. Il attend.

-**Je…J'aimerais un enfant de toi.**

Il me fixe toujours.

-**Cette potion, chéri, c'est pour que l'on puisse avoir un enfant. Je veux t'en faire un, je veux que tu m'en donnes un. Ce sera un mini-toi et un mini-moi à la fois. Ce sera notre trésor.**

Il sourit. Il se mord la lèvre. Il pleure. Généralement, il n'est pas du genre à montrer ses émotions aussi ouvertement. Je sais que là, il est heureux. Enfin je l'espère…

-**Draco, je veux un enfant de toi.**

Il veut un enfant de moi ! IL VEUT UN ENFANT DE MOI !!!! Je suis le plus heureux !

-**Si tu bois la potion et que nous faisons l'amour, tu tomberas enceint. Je sais que tu es bien renseigné sur la chose après ça, je t'ai vu lire des livres sur les grossesses masculines.**

Il rougit. Si tu crois que je ne te vois pas mon cœur ! A chaque fois qu'en cachette, tu sors ce vieux livre sur le sujet.

Soudain, Harry ouvre le bouchon de la fiole et ingurgite tout d'un coup ! Devant moi ! Comme ça ! Ici ! Quoique…De toute façon c'était prévu que je lui fasse l'amour dans les étoiles. Seulement, je ne pensais pas qu'il en prendrait l'initiative. Il me regarde avec des yeux de prédateur. Je me sens frémir. Je sens le désir monter en moi comme une flèche. Si je lui fais l'amour là, il portera mon enfant. Oh oui !

-**Harr- Humphhhhh…**

---------

Il se jette sur moi et nous fais tomber du transat. Commence alors notre valse amoureuse sur le sol transparent de la navette. Et….Et je ne vous raconterais pas la suite de cette valse ! Bande d'indiscrets ! La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il a été assez dur d'enlever nos combinaisons blanches et qu'il a fallut que l'on soit bien « chaud » pour compenser le froid de la cabine…

Il nous reste tout au plus une heure avant que notre voyage spatial se termine. Comme il fait assez frais, nous nous sommes rhabillés. Toujours allongés sur le sol, Harry s'est assoupi dans mes bras. Ses cheveux sentent bons. J'aime tout de lui. Absolument tout !!

Nous avons entamé un tour tranquille de la Terre. Nous arrivons doucement sur la Californie. C'est assez impressionnant de voir notre monde d'en haut, d'imaginer que des millions d'êtres humains grouillent sous nos pieds. Je domine tout d'ici. Je peux tout observer. Il fait très beau sur Los Angeles et nuageux sur New York à ce que je vois…Je pourrais tout contrôler de là où on est. Un petit tour de baguette magique et hop, je deviens le maître u monde…Tremblez pauvres mortels ! Draco le Puissant, Draco le Sublime qui ne plie jamais va vous réduire en bouillie ! Mouahahaha…

-**Draco ?**

Il émerge lentement de sa sieste. Qu'est ce qu'il est beau…Je ferais tout pour lui.

-**Ah tu es enfin réveillé la marmotte ! Je ne t'ai pas emmené dans les étoiles pour que tu ronfles !**

Non désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé plus romantique…Je ne suis pas un Poufsouffle non plus ! Mais il me connaît assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas mon truc. Je peux dégouliner de romantisme à mes heures (alias il y a une heure tout au plus…Effaçons ce moment honteux de ma mémoire. Voila c'est fait !...De quoi on parlait déjà ?) mais je n'en abuse pas.

Quelqu'un rigole. Je soupire. Puis plus du tout de rire.

-**Quoi ?**

Il me regarde, l'air solennel. L'air très, très grave…Trop.

-**Draco j'ai quelque chose de très important à t'annoncer.**

..Hein ? Enfin je veux dire…Qu'est-ce ? Mais il me fait peur le bougre ! Il a l'air sérieux, comme s'il avait une très mauvaise nouvelle à me dire. Qu'est ce qu'il veut « m'annoncer » ? Il veut me quitter ? Notre compte en banque est à découvert ? On va mourir ? J'ai une araignée sur l'épaule ?...

-**Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Harry ?**

-**Voila, je voulais te dire que…Et bien, ce n'est pas facile à dire. C'est à propos de toi et moi.**

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! _Je me redresse. Il me met mal à l'aise. Au diable la plaisanterie, il ne m'amuse plus du tout. Je connais cet air sur son visage ; celui qui signifie « ce que je vais te dire est très sérieux ».

-**Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a par Merlin !?**

-**Voila…Je suis enceint. De toi vraisemblablement. **

…

-**…**

…

Je vais le tuer. Je vais le zigouiller. Non mais quelle cruche ! Mais quel bêta ! Il a voulu me tuer d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi ! Et puis je sais très bien qu'il est enc…Il est enceint ? Mais…Mais oui ! C'est vrai ! Il est enceint !

-**Harry ! Harry ! HARRY !!!**

Oh mon amour ! Je rigole comme un fou et je le serre contre moi. C'est vrai qu'après lui avoir fait l'amour, la raison de tout cela m'était sortie de la tête. C'est vrai qu'il a bu la potion. Il est donc sûr à 99,9 pour cent qu'il porte un « futur » embryon. Non parce qu'il ne faut pas exagérer hein. Il ne doit pas s'être passé quelque chose dans son ventre pour le moment. Y a même pas encore une mini-crevette ! N'empêche que le processus est en marche. Et rien que ça !!!!Héhéhé…Je suis futur papa-euh, je suis futur papa-euh, je suis futur papa-EUH !!!! En gros je suis méga happy !!!

-**Chéri ?**

Hein ? Oups, mon chéri me parle, revenons sur Terre…Enfin sur Terre c'est peu dire quand on est dans l'espace. Enfin vous comprenez…Quoique ? C'est vrai qu'on devrait bientôt atterrir. D'ici une demi-heure tout au plus.

-**Chéri ?**

Il m'appelle encore. Tiens ! Il s'est rassit sur son siège, ceinture mise…J'ai raté un épisode ?

-**Quoi ?**

-**Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'assoies, apparemment, le voyage est finIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Je sens une secousse formidable me décoller du sol et m'aplatir comme une crêpe contre le haut de la navette. Durant cinq secondes, j'ai l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec le plafond. Je suis collé à la navette. JE suis la navette. Et je fonce vers la Terre ! Vrouuuuuuuuummmm !!! Mon souffle est coupé. Et tout d'un coup….

**AAAAAAAAAH**

_**BONG !!!**_

Ou plutôt devrais-je dire « RE-bong »…Parce que c'est bien la deuxième fois que je me viande le plancher quand même…Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude ! Ah non !

Je reprends difficilement ma respiration. Harry s'est détaché et vient vers moi.

-**Ca va ?**

Alors attend…Je respire, je peux bouger mes mains, mes bras, mes jambes, mon cou, mes orteils…

-**Ouais…Ca aurait pu être pire.**

Je me relève. Outch ! Que j'ai mal…

-**T'aurais quand même pu me le dire qu'on allait atterrir et qu'il fallait revenir à son siège et passer nos ceintures !!**

-**J'ai bien essayé mais tu ne m'écoutais pas ! C'était écrit sur le petit panneau d'affichage. Comme il clignotait et qui bipait, je me suis approché et j'ai vu qu'il fallait attacher nos ceintures. Alors bon…**

Grrrr…Non ! Je n'admettrais pas que j'étais dans la Lune à ce moment là ! C'est de sa faute na ! J'ai à peine le temps de bouder tout seul dans mon coin que la porte de la navette s'ouvre sur John.

-**J'espère que vous avez fais bon voyage !!**

Nous sortons. Formalités _blablabla_ « Oh oui c'était extra ! » « Revenez quand vous voulez ! » « Mais oui c'est ça bien sûr, on voit que c'est pas toi qui paye »…Enfin bon, le discours habituel quoi…

Et enfin…Et enfin ! Nous retrouvons notre armoire à glace (vous savez, notre guide) qui en deux tours de baguette nous ramène de là où on est venu. Et il repart. Et nous on reste là. La nuit est déjà tombée sur Londres. Qui croirait qu'on ait passé la journée dans une base aérospatiale puis dans les étoiles aujourd'hui ? Personne. Rien, aucune trace.

On se les gèle ici dit donc ! C'est pas comme là-bas ! D'ailleurs c'est où là-bas ? Je sais même pas…On ne saura jamais.

-**Merci Draco ! C'était un anniversaire…Hors du commun !**

-**Je dirais original et fabuleux non ?**

-**Oui ! Mais tu sais, tu me revaudras ça…**

Je sens…Comme une pointe de sadisme dans sa voix…Non ?

Nous nous éloignons lentement de la zone de transplanage, bras-dessus bras-dessous.

Cet anniversaire restera inoubliable. Et pour lui, et pour moi.

Nota Bene pour moi-même : Vu son regard, je sens qu'il va me tanner pour connaître le prix de ce cadeau. Mais il n'en saura rien, foi de Malfoy !!

---------

_**Environ deux ans plus tard…**_

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire !!!!Ils ont intérêt à ne pas l'avoir oublié hein !

-**Joyeux Anniversaire mon amour !**

-**'Yeux Niversaire papa !!!!**

Je souris de contentement. Rhôôôô que c'est bon de se faire souhaiter son anniversaire au petit déjeuné, la tasse de café fumante de café…

-**Merci Harry. Merci Raphaël.**

Mon fils me colle un bisou baveux sur la joue. Moi j'appelle pas ça un bisou si vous voulez mon avis…J'appelle ça un…un…un truc baveux.

-**Raphaël, va jouer dans ta chambre, j'ai quelque chose à dire à ton père.**

Docile, il écoute Harry et sors de la salle à manger. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut l'autre…

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire ?**

Il me sourit. Ohhhh ! Je n'aime pas ça. Pas ce sourire.

-**Tu te rappelles d'il y a deux ans ?**

-**Euh…**

…J'en perds mon langage….De quoi il p-Ah oui ! Ce voyage dans l'espace ! Oui et alors ?

-**Oui pourquoi ?**

-**C'était un cadeau exceptionnel que tu m'as offert.**

-**Oui…Et ?**

-**C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de te rendre la pareille !**

…Hein ?

-**Tu veux qu'on retourne dans l'espace ?**

Il rigole. Oh ça va hein !

-**Non ! C'est juste que j'ai un cadeau exceptionnel pour toi !**

Ah d'accord ! Donne-le moi alors…

-**Il est où ce cadeau ?**

Re-sourire sadique…Il s'approche de moi et me parle sur le ton de la confidence… Je n'aime pas ça…

-**Tututut…C'est une surprise.** **Je vais t'offrir un anniversaire hors du commun.**

…Mais alors pas du tout !

**THE END**

(1) : WASA : totale invention de ma part, reprise sur le modèle de la NASA. Ne cherchez pas trop loin la signification de la WASA hein…

(2) :La NASA, **National Aeronautics and Space Administration** (« Administration nationale de l'aéronautique et de l'espace ») est une organisation qui existe vraiment ! Non sans blaaaaaaaague…XD

Voila! Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Une review serait acceptée avec grand plaisir !!

Pour ceux qui ont un compte sur le site français manyfics, peuvent-ils à ce moment là me poster leur review là-bas ? Vous pourriez ainsi me noter pour le concours^^

Je sais que ce one-shot ne vaut pas grand chose meuh bon...

Bisouxxxxxxxx

Et merci d'avance pour vos coms

PS: C'est ma première fic...Verdict ?


End file.
